lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Boboka
Boboka is a female sable antelope that resides in the Pride Lands. She is the mother of her son, and a member of Bupu's Herd. Appearance Boboka is a female sable antelope with dark brown fur. She has a brown-white underbelly, muzzle and marking above her eyes, with black mane. She has dark blue eyes and a black nose. Her inner ears are light grey and brown, with a black tip on the top. She has two long off-white horns. Her tail has a black tuft at the end. Personality She tends to be the voice of reason for Bupu and is also caring for the young ones of her herd. History Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Boboka, her son and the rest of Bupu's Herd are standing in a pool of water which has flooded their grazing grounds from a previous storm. Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Ono arrive, and try to persuade them to leave for their safety, since another storm is on the way. However, their leader, Bupu, refuses, even after being warned of this second rain storm. When Kion tempts them with the offer of more food and a safer place should they follow him, Boboka hears his words and perks up, shocked when Bupu still refuses. She takes action and speaks with Bupu, suggesting that it might be better for the young ones. Bupu finally relents, and they follow the Lion Guard. They follow Kion but no sooner than they have left they encounter a rock slide on the side of a cliff. Ono checks on the herd as per Kion's orders, who reveals that they are all safe. After Bunga suggests using the Roar of the Elders on the rocks, Kion gets the idea to use it on the herd's side so as not to injure anyone. They scramble over the rocks, and Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks away. The herd then continue following the Guard. After some delay, they make it to the Flood Plains, where Beshte has created some Hippo Lanes for them to move across to the other side. While Ono flies away to speak to Beshte, Bunga then asks for mothers and children first, so Boboka and her son start to enter the Flood Plains. Almost immediately after their leave, Ono returns, demanding that no one be sent in. As it turns out, Beshte's Hippo Lanes are not straight and true, and animals will no doubt get lost in there. Kion takes action, and he asks Ono to help him locate the pair. With another storm hammering down, Kion first locates Boboka's son with the help of Ono, and saves him from drowning. Kion asks him where his mother is, and he exclaims that she was right behind him. But they soon hear her cries for help in the near distance, and Kion promptly rushes into the water to save her whilst Ono leads her son back to the rest of the herd to wait. Kion soon manages to save Boboka, and leads her back to her son. She is then happily reunited with him, and they soon join the rest of the herd down the lane, speeding up when they feel comfortable. Rafiki's New Neighbors When Mzaha is allowed to rejoin the herd after being kicked out, he attempts to initiate a game of tag with Boboka while she grazes. Later, she watches him leave the herd of his own accord. Divide and Conquer Boboka watches Tamaa impersonate some animals for fun. The Scorpion's Sting Boboka attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to "Good King Simba". Friend *Bupu *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono Enemies *Makuu (formerly) Family *Boboka's Son: Son Songs *Good King Simba Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antelopes Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers Category:Minor Characters Boboka Category:Mammals Category:Bovids